A New Start
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: ONESHOT: They always find each other repulsing and annoying and yet they can't seem to see life without each other.


**Summary:** One shot; they always find each other repulsing and annoying and yet they can't seem to see life without each other.

**A New Start**

by **The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**

And THANX to my beta **Kuro Doragon Enkou**!! YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!

THANX YOU SO MUCH!

Sasu/Naru (Yaoi) Naruto

I don't own

-

-

-

-

Sasuke just stood not really paying attention to his surroundings. He sighed heavly as a teacher began walking his way, he cringed. _'Please don't let him come to me,'_ he begged but his plea went ignored. _'Damn,'_ he cursed.

Naruto stood by the door way that he just entered, he was told to come here just like some of the rest of the students. He looked around he didn't know where to go and he didn't see anyone he knew _'Oh man_,' he sighed, miserable.

"Move it kid," a grown-up voice was the only warning he got before he was pushed from behind.

Naruto stumped a bit he was about to turn around and yell at the punk who pushed him but stopped when he saw two familiar faces 'Sakura!' he thought excitedly but then grumbled, _'Sasuke, tch typical that he would had been called here too_,' Naruto sighed 'It's better then nothing I suppose'

The blonde made his way up to the raven but was cut short when he saw a teacher come up to Sasuke. He frowned and cocked his head to the side.

After a few minutes later Sasuke told the teacher to leave him the hell alone!...politely of course. He smiled and nodded before he grasped the hand that was handed to him. "Thank you, I'll see to it that my father will get the message"

"Alright, thank you, thank you" the teacher bowed his head a couple of time before smiling and leaving.

Sasuke sighed 'Thank god'

"It seems that the famous Uchiha can be found anywhere"

The voice made Sasuke jump. He turned around and glared at the speaker "What is it that you want Naruto"

The blonde smiled "Oh come on Sasuke I only came over here to say hey" he grinned and waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke frowned down at the shorter boy "Well you said your hello now get out of my sight"

Naruto still smiled, "Oh come now conversant with me besides" he looked away and into the crowd, "I don't know anyone else here."

Sasuke blinked 'So he only come here because I'm the only one he knows here' Sasuke almost felt a little appreciated.

Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, "And you don't look like you know anyone else here either."

Sasuke frowned, not likening what Naruto was saying _'Wait, why is he over with me?! I've seen Sakura talking to some girls and I know that he found her!_' He glared at Naruto, "What do you mean? I know you've seen Sakura here!"

Naruto flinched at what he said. Frowning he spoke up to the boy, "So you saw Sakura too." It wasn't a question and he didn't wait for Sasuke to respond as he looked away to see Sakura talking and laughing with some girls, he frowned.

Sasuke looked at the boy; it was unlike him to not wait for him to respond. He spared a look at Sakura and leaned down to Naruto ear, "You know you could just go over there instead of being here with me," Sasuke felt a ping in his chest at what he said, sure Naruto's annoying most of the time but... "It's a whole lot better then talking to some girls than with teachers"

Naruto stuttered a laugh before shaking his head, "Naw, I rather not... if it's all the same to you?" he grinned up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away, he blushed! He blushed! It was all a surprising to him. He never blushes as what anything Naruto says... when Naruto's around, _'This is a weird and it scaring me_!'

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Sasuke, you ok?" he gave another step to Sasuke and raised his hand to Sasuke's face, he almost let out smile. "What's wrong Sasuke, your face is all red," he teased. He knew why Sasuke was red, '_Aww…teme!_' he cooed. Sasuke was about to move his face from Naruto's hand, "You're cute, teme"

Sasuke stop fidgeting and Naruto dropped his hand, "What?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto smiled before leaning away from him, "It's just what I said." Sasuke opened his mouth just as the lights in the room dimmed to darkness. "Oooh, look it's starting!" The blonde said excitedly as he pointed to the only light source.

Sasuke blinked, he spared a glace at Naruto before looking at the announcer. The raven teen was listening until he toned the sound out 'Naruto said I was cute! Naruto likes me!' he been called cute lots of times but hearing it come from Naruto just made it special. _'Naruto,'_ with another glace at Naruto he calmly slipped his hand into Naruto's. He felt the boy still, which made him smirk, and then he relaxed.

Without glancing at Sasuke, Naruto held onto the other boy's hand. He smiled to himself, '_This is going to be a good year after all…_'

Ok, peoples that's it, my perfect one-shot which I said I was never going to write and hey look! It's finished, I could never really finish a story could only get to the middle then stop and keep the ending locked up in my head. -, oh look out for some more I'm currently working on some new stories: a **Shika/ Tema** with **Gaara/Hinata**, another **Sasu/Naru** with **Neji/Shika**, **Iru/Kak** with **Sasu/Naru**, **Sasu/Naru** with **Sasu/Naru/ Kyuubi?, Rei/Kai **with **Max/Hiro** (Beyblade), **Koji, Koiichi, Takuya** (Digimon season? In the US it's the 4th season that came on tv), **Jou/Seto** (Yu-gi-oh)

Then to the ones that read some of my other stories I'm trying to continue **Sorry** (Rurouni Kenshin; Kaoru/Kenny with some Kaoru/Aoi and Kaoru/ Soujiro) **The Dragon that stole my heart**( Rurouni Kenshin; Kaoru/Kenny), **Boyz** (Beyblade; Kai/Rei)? I have no clue how I'm going to continue that so it's still going to be on hold.

Ok!! So...SO LONG UNTIL THE NEXT FIC!!


End file.
